megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Air Man ga Taosenai
thumb|Portada del CD , es una canción dōjin creada por fans, representando a Air Man, considerándolo uno de las jefes más difíciles del Mega Man, ya que su patrón de ataque es algo difícil de esquivar. Esta una canción fue hecha por Team Nekkokan, siendo posteriormente re-utilizada por Team Holic para el 25 aniversario de Mega Man. Tipo de Musica La versión de Team Nekkokan fue hecha por medio de instrumentos de rock. Ademas el cantante es un hombre, mientras que la versión de Team Holic es de game pop, donde ademas la cantante es una mujer. Historia La canción fue publicada primero en Nico Nico Douga el 26 de mayo de 2007.Una versión vocal realizada por dōjin música del Grupo "Team.Nekokan" (Team.Nekokan Team.ねこかん猫 Neko). Fue publicada más tarde a su sitio web y YouTube en 01 de junio de 2007 y luego a Nico Nico Douga el 1 de julio. Esta versión fue una colaboración con músicos compañeros dōjin SoundCYCLONE y Scinicade. Una versión en inglés titulada "Can't Beat Air Man" fue originalmente publicado en Nico Nico Douga y YouTube el 24 de diciembre de 2007, pero ya no están disponible. "Air Man ga Taosenai" se constituyó en el segundo puesto de los vídeos de Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga y ha sido incluido en todos los mashups, excepto en los posteriores. La canción también tiene varios versiones remix y parodias. Letra |-| Rōmaji = ki ga tsuitara onaji men bakari purei soshite itsumo onaji basho de shinu akiramezu ni kieru ashiba ni chousen surukedo, sugu ni shita ni ochiru yo aitemu nigou ga areba raku ni mukou no kishi made tsuku kedo nankai yattemo nankai yattemo Ea-man ga taosenai yo ano tatsumaki nankai yattemo yokerenai ushiro ni mawatte uchitsuzuketemo izure wa kaze ni tobasareru taimu renda mo tameshite mitakedo tatsumaki aite ja imi ga nai dakara tsugi wa zettai katsu tame ni boku wa E-kan dake wa saigo made totte oku ki ga tsuitara raifu mou sukoshi shika nai soshite itsumo soko de E-kan tsukau akiramezu ni Ea-man made tadoritsuku keredo, sugu ni zanki nakunaru ri-fu shi-rudo ga areba raku ni Ea-man o taoseru kedo nankai yattemo nankai yattemo uddo-man ga taosenai yo ochiru konoha wa nankai yattemo yokerenai ushiro ni sagatte kyori o tottemo izure wa kyori o tsumerareru taimu renda mo tameshite mitakedo aitsu no janpu wa kugurenai dakara tsugi wa zettai katsu tame ni boku wa E-kan dake wa saigo made totte oku aitemu nigou ga areba raku ni mukou no kishi made tsuku kedo nankai yattemo nankai yattemo Ea-man ga taosenai yo ano tatsumaki nankai yattemo yokerenai ushiro ni mawatte uchitsuzuketemo izure wa kaze ni tobasareru taimu renda mo tameshite mitakedo tatsumaki aite ja imi ga nai dakara tsugi wa zettai katsu tame ni boku wa E-kan dake wa saigo made totte oku |-| Español = Acabo de notar Que por aquí he pasado más de una vez Y que me he muerto varias veces en el mismo lugar Jamás me rendiré Intentare cruzar los bloques que desaparecen En la pared, y vuelvo a caer Tal vez con el ítem dos en mis manos Podría terminar mas pronto con este nivel Cada vez, pasa, cada vez, pienso No quiero perder ¿Porque no puedo vencer? No importa que lo esquive aquí se acerca con su poderoso huracán Y aunque este, por detrás No sirve de nada, me aleja con la fuerza de la tempestad A disparar, sin cesar Es acaso que sus ataques son ultra, y yo solo soy "mega" man Intentare de nuevo Pero con un plan Conservare mi tanque-E hasta el encuentro final Acabo de notar Mi energía esta a punto de acabar Si no utilizo mi tanque-E No sobreviviré Jamás me rendiré Es algo tan difícil Pero si sigo así solo me quedara una sola vida Tal vez con el escudo de hojas yo Podría terminar mi pelea contra Air Man Pero cada vez, pasa, cada vez, pienso No quiero perder Porque no puedo vencer? No importa que lo esquive aquí se acerca con sus hojas de frío metal Y aunque este, por detrás No sirve de nada, pues acercarse a su presa es su especialidad A disparar, sin cesar Es acaso que sus ataques son ultra, y yo solo soy "mega" man Intentare de nuevo Pero con un plan Conservare mi tanque-E hasta el encuentro final Tal vez con el ítem dos en mis manos Podría terminar mas pronto con este nivel Pero cada vez, pasa, cada vez, pienso No quiero perder ¿Porque no puedo vencer? No importa que lo esquive aquí se acerca con su poderoso huracán Y aunque este, por detrás No sirve de nada, me aleja con la fuerza de la tempestad A disparar, sin cesar Es acaso que sus ataques son ultra, y yo solo soy "mega" man Lo intentare de nuevo Pero con un plan Conservare mi tanque-E hasta el encuentro final ¿Porque no puedo vencer? |-| Inglés = I come to realize, I find myself just standing at the start Then I always fade away at the very same end With belief in my heart I try my best to go across the fading steps but Can't help myself from falling down to death If I only had the item number two It'll take me to the other side short and easy I fight for many times Many, many times but''' Air Man ju'st cannot be defeated, why? No matter how I try, Tornado is blocking my way Go for a chance from behind, shoot him in the back But sooner or later I'll be blown away Went for the endless push, however forever With Tornado there's NO WAY To win the next fight, the last final one So, E Can is the last thing I'll hold on to ('I can't beat Air Man'...) 'Álbum/Colección: R21 Pista # 6''' Compositor: Sera Letras en inglés: Iberico. B Arrangement, voz: nyanyannya Guitarra: sham Curiosidades *En los Archie Comics de Mega Man, Air Man llega a exclamar "¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Tú no puedes vencerme!" cuando es derrotado. Esto es una clara referencia a la canción. Vídeos エアーマンが倒せない（ＴＥＡＭねこかんｖｅｒｓｉｏｎ）|Air Man ga Taosenai (versión de TEAM Nekokan) 【SOUND HOLIC】『エアーマンが倒せない＜SOUND HOLIC Ver.＞』(feat.花たん)|Air Man ga Taosenai (versión de Sound Holic) Team Nekokan Airman Ga Taosenai (No Puedo Vencer a Airman) Sub español|Traducción al español por angelox180 I Can't Defeat Airman - English|Traducción al inglés por Kiwikenobi Categoría:Música